Love Ties
by Aoyaki
Summary: Kaoru needs help with his tie. Hikaru can't stop staring at his brother's back. Kaoru's pride...or a makeout session? HikaKao Drabbles.
1. Love Ties

**Hikaru/Kaoru. Slight romance. First Hikaru and Kaoru fic! Does a psycho dance. **

I can't explain this feeling. I think about it everyday. About you. I ask myself why I love you more than just a brother.

Hikaru frowned, bit his lip and slipped on his Ouran Academy uniform. His twin Kaoru was fiddling with his tie, pouting when he didn't get it right. Hikaru smirked. Here's where big brother dives in to save younger brother.

"You need help with that tie?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow lazily, knowing full well that Kaoru wouldn't admit he was having trouble with it.

"No, I'm perfectly fine by myself," the younger redhead replied, but his eyes pleaded for help. "It's just a tie!"

Hikaru chuckled knowingly, then leaned against the wall to watch Kaoru struggle with it. "_Just_ a tie huh? Seems like you've been wrestling with it for the past twelve and a half minutes." There was no mistaking the exasperated pout from Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Stop staring at me. It's making me uncomfortable." He chided, the pout still on his face. "_You_ stare at me when I sleep." Hikaru retorted, then laughed when Kaoru got the tie wrong again.

"Stupid tie." Kaoru muttered, then threw it to the floor. "I'm not going to wear it to school! Who gives a damn!" He left the room, Hikaru following behind.

"If you don't wear that to school then I won't too." Hikaru slid his hand into Kaoru's, pulling him close into a kiss.

"I don't want to get us into trouble though." Kaoru blushed as he looked up into Hikaru's eyes. "So?" Hikaru smirked mischievously.

"It's just a tie."

**Just a tie. That's right, it's just a tie! This just popped into my mind. Hehe.**


	2. Sexy Back

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Ouran. Either it's not obvious enough, or you're just plain stupid. **

**Title: Sexy Back**

Hikaru couldn't stop staring. He wanted to stop, was forcing himself to stop, but just couldn't. Everytime the mirror image of him moved, his amber eyes followed the slim torso of Kaoru.

Wait a second there...what was he doing staring at his brother's back? This was so wrong. Hikaru blushed and looked away. Staring wasn't going to help him overcome these feelings of desire.

His mind was practically screaming out 'I want you Kaoru!' but his body wasn't reacting fast enough. Hikaru sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the deckchair. The beach was the most ideal place for him to watch Kaoru, but he wasn't sure if he could take it.

No self-control, none whatsoever. He cursed himself silently, then a shadow blocked his vision from the sun. A very familiar silhouette.

"What is it, Kaoru?" the older twin asked nonchalantly. To which the younger one replied with a chuckle.

"You're thinking something dirty about me, aren't you?" Hikaru sat up, frowning up at Kaoru. "Hmm...how about I teach you a lesson?" Kaoru's chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Go right ahead, no one's stopping you." The younger twin flopped down onto his brother's lap, sticking out his tongue. Hikaru wondered if there was anyone else who had Kaoru's attractiveness. Well, he did, of course, but someone else who was exactly like Kaoru was pretty hard to find.

"What are you thinking of?" Kaoru leaned in for a kiss, half-teasing his older brother. Hikaru blushed and looked away. "Nothing, nothing. It's nothing." He relished the suspense and mystery he put his brother into.

"Oh, come on! I'm your twin. Spit it out." Kaoru pouted, leaning in closer to Hikaru, who grinned.

Kaoru shivered, feeling a long slender finger running down his back, slowly, gently, almost tickling him, then another finger reaching downwards to hook into his shorts. "W-What was that?"

"You asked for it." Hikaru whispered mischievously, his bad boy smirk clearly visible. His brother chuckled, then leaned in for another precious kiss.

**I love writing this. Kao's such a cutie. Up for the next one?**


	3. Kaoru's Pride

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Ouran. Either it's not obvious enough, or you're just plain stupid. **

**Title: Swimming Lessons...and Kaoru's pride. **

It was time for Kaoru to learn how to swim. He was pretty much afraid of drowning. What was it, water phobia?

"It's deep isn't it? And cold too, right?" he swallowed thickly. "Hikaru, I'm feeling a little weird here." His older brother raised an eyebrow skeptically at him and sighed. "Hey, if you don't try, you'll never find out."

Hikaru jumped off the springboard and somersaulted into the water. "Hikaru, don't!" Kaoru blocked the water from reaching his face with his arms. "Don't you know it's chlorine filled? And that could ruin your skin." His brother rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. "Will you stop spouting crap and get your ass over here? Or am I gonna have to make you?"

The naughty glint in his eye stopped Kaoru from backing down the diving board. "Ahh, okay, I think I'll stay up here and take my time. Why don't you go ahead, Hikaru? The water looks nice." The older twin chuckled and wrinkled his nose.

"Are you afraid of the water, Kaoru? You're a total chicken, you know that?" Hikaru laughed. Kaoru frowned, then pouted. "Am not! Will you cut it out?!" His older brother stuck out his tongue and started chanting. "Kao's a baby, Kao's a baby!"

Kaoru gritted his teeth and snarled. "I'm NOT a baby! I'll show you..." And with that he edged to the end of the board, shut his eyes, took a deep breath...and leaped. He hit the water with a resounding splash. Hikaru swam away deliberately, but turned his head to Kaoru at the wrong time and got a big splat on his face. "What the--?! Kaoru!!"

His younger brother burst out laughing and splashed more water in his direction. "Serves you right! In your face!" Hikaru rubbed the water out of his eyes and coughed. "Damn you, you son of a--!!"

Hikaru felt warms lips covering his own, and slender fingers stroking his collarbone. "On second thought, I take back what I said. This is so much more better." Kaoru chuckled and deepened the kiss.

**Wow. Is it me or is it hot in this room? D**


	4. Hikaru's Wish

**Title: Hikaru's Wish**

They were standing at the wishing well in the middle of their sacred garden. It wasn't really a well, just a little water fountain with koi fish swimming in the clear water. Hikaru was holding two little pennies in his hand, and Kaoru's arm linked with his. The wind whispered in the trees and the sound of birds chirping filled the air.

"Shall I wish first?" Hikaru asked softly, nudging his brother gently with his arm. "Or do you want to do it before I do?" Kaoru shook his head, encouraging his brother to make his move. "Go ahead."

They threw in their coins and closed their eyes, made their wish and looked at each other. "What did you wish for?" Hikaru asked, interlacing his fingers with Kaoru's own. "I wished that we'd stay together all the time. What was your wish?" Kaoru replied, smiling.

Hikaru shook his head and turned pink. "It's a secret. You won't believe it anyway." Kaoru sighed. "I just told you what I wished for. It's only fair that you tell me yours." Hikaru's blush deepened. "Seriously, it's so stupid, you'll laugh." Curiosity kills a cat, and Kaoru's curiosity was definitely peaked.

"Oh come on, Hikaru. What could possibly happen, even if I do laugh about it?" he snickered. "Let me guess. You wished that Haruhi would give you a kiss on your birthday?" Hikaru wondered how many shades a guy could blush. "N-No! That is so wrong! Why would I want to wish that?"

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "You're pink all over. Hmm, now that's gotta be something dirty about your wish. Did you wish to see me naked?" Hikaru snorted. "Dream on, Kaoru. I see you in the shower every morning, there's not much difference you know." His brother made a face. "Okay, so maybe there is a difference. Your size is totally out of my league. I mean, just because we're twins doesn't mean yours is bigger." Hikaru added, just to see Kaoru's reaction.

Definite stab at Kaoru's male ego. "What did you just say? Excuse me, but I think yours is about the same size as mine, the last time I checked." Hikaru spluttered, red in the face. "You actually checked?! What are you, some kind of---!!"

Kaoru chuckled before pinning his brother to the wall and kissing him passionately. He grinned and tilted his head to the right. Hikaru smiled back and stuck out his tongue.

"That's what I wished for."

**Thank you for reviewing, guys. You made me smile!**


	5. Lollipops

**Title: Lollipops**

Hikaru eyed his younger brother, who was busy flipping through a magazine with a strawberry lollipop in his mouth. Sure, his brother was cute, with orange red flaming spiked hair and amber cat eyes, slender tapering fingers and lanky legs...but there was something enticing about the way his red tongue licked the lollipop.

"Kaoru, what're you doing?" the older twin cocked his head to the side, smirking mischievously. Kaoru answered a sneer. "Duh, reading a magazine. I should think it's obvious enough." His gaze locked with Hikaru's, and a flash of understanding crossed his mind.

Almost sweetly, he propped his elbows on the chair and smiled. "Hikaru, do you want to taste my lollipop?" There was no mistaking the roguish glint in his eyes. Hikaru blinked. He didn't exactly know what to make of this.

"Why not." He replied indifferently and leaned over. Kaoru let him taste a little, and then slowly licked at the sides of the lollipop stick. "Mmm..." Hikaru tilted his brother's chin with one finger, while Kaoru explored Hikaru's mouth.

The forgotten lollipop lay miserably on the floor.

**I think this one is cute. D**


	6. Mathematics

**Title: Mathematics**

Kaoru puffed out his cheeks and frowned at his math homework. Math wasn't his forte; he preferred literature and such to such a boring subject. He just couldn't understand the calculations and how they got you to add, subtract, divide and multiply each other.

He envied his twin Hikaru, who could flip through pages of algebra and complete them all before he could even finish one page. The amber eyed Gemini glanced at the clock on the bedside table he shared with Hikaru, sighed, and shut his math workbook with a soft thump.

His brother was watching TV, staring at the screen with a bored look in his eyes as the vampire elders attacked the human vampire slayers. The glass bowl which held popcorn lay untouched by his side. Hikaru's eyes brightened when Kaoru finally stood up and stretched across the room.

"Done already?" he smiled, sitting upright as he eyed his brother. "You look really tired." Kaoru nodded and stuck out a tongue at his workbook. "No duh. I've been at it for the past 3 hours. To hell with the math. I'm hate it!" he plopped down on the sofa beside his twin. Hikaru shook his head and chuckled.

"You seriously hate math, huh?" his slender fingers stroked his brother's cheek lovingly. "Hmm...what can your onii-chan do to remedy that?" Kaoru raised his left eyebrow and stared at the screen. The vampires were really vicious, attacking humans with zeal. "So who's winning? The vamps?" he bit his lip as blood splashed the screen and oozed down.

"Stop changing the subject, dude." Hikaru dug into the popcorn. "Oh, get over yourself." Kaoru wrestled the bowl away from him playfully. "Shut up, perpetual egoist." Hikaru stuck out his tongue and threw some popcorn at him. Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "Ooh, lame assault, big brother. How very bruised my ego must be after such a spine-liquifying assault." He ducked as more popcorn flew over his head. "Whatchu say?!" Hikaru growled. Kaoru only laughed and grabbed the remote.

"I can't believe you're watching this stupid flick." He clicked the button. Hikaru lunged at him, pushing him down on the sofa. "Oh shut up you idiot. You know I was waiting for you." He smirked, half evilly. Kaoru shivered, but managed to un-stick his tongue.

"Waiting for me?" he asked, biting his lip. The look in Hikaru's eyes simply turned his knees to jelly. "Don't act dumb, Kaoru. You're just procrastinating. You and your math homework." And with that, Hikaru leaned closer and kissed him on the lips, gently at first, then harder and more passionate.

An innocent maid knocked on the door and opened, bowed respectfully and looked up. She started to speak, but what came out was..."Oh my dear God! I'm so sorry young masters! I-I'll come back l-later..." The Hitachiin twins watched her rush out, red in the face, as the door shut, then burst out laughing.

**Omigosh. Don't you just love the power of math and twins? And I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I didn't know you guys liked it so much. **


	7. Dreams

**Title: Dreams**

Hikaru chucked his bag across the room onto the sofa and rolled up his sleeves. Time for a good, long, break after that boring old routine in the Host Club. Honestly, couldn't Tamaki come up with a better idea than just entertaining those plain jane girls at school?

He grabbed his blue iPod shuffle off the chest of drawers opposite the bed he shared with Kaoru and stuck the earphones on. Good Charlotte's Dance Floor Anthem sounded good. He lay on the bed and shut his eyes, allowing the music to fill his senses.

And he fell asleep into a weird dream. He was sitting in the third music room, and surprisingly, one of the side doors were open. Hikaru heard strange noises coming from it. Something like a moan, then a whimper, and lots of "Harder, faster!" in between. It sounded a lot like Tamaki. And Kyouya. He narrowed his eyes and looked at his watch. Wasn't it almost time for the club to open? Shouldn't Tamaki and Kyouya be getting ready by now? What the hell were those two doing?

He walked closer to the door, his school shoes tapping softly on the tiles. Something was definitely wrong, and he hoped what he was about to find didn't include anything like---He pushed open the door and his eyes widened. "Good Lord!"

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice. Hikaru opened one amber eye lazily. "Jeez!" his younger twin sighed in relief. "And I thought something had happened to you." Hikaru sat up and rubbed his eyes. The iPod lay on the floor, and he picked it up.

"What happened?" he asked Kaoru, tilting his brother's chin. "You moaning in your sleep was what happened. Are you okay?" Kaoru blinked at him, concern marring his handsome features. "Was it a bad dream or something?" Hikaru smirked, then tilted his head to the left. "Now that I think about it, it wasn't exactly that bad a dream." He replied.

"Really? What did you dream of?" Kaoru hugged a pillow to his chest, amber eyes wide with curiosity. Hikaru chuckled; his brother was so cute sometimes. Correction, all the time. "Something..." he leaned closer to Kaoru, enjoying the suspense. "...Something?" Kaoru prompted him.

"Something that made me feel..." Hikaru paused, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched Kaoru lean closer out of curiosity. "Feel what?" To Kaoru's great disgust, he found himself actually holding his breath. Hikaru chuckled once more. Before he could speak, Kaoru leaned a tad bit closer and thus ensued an 'accidental kiss'.

**Or was it really accidental?**


End file.
